Who's Crying Now
by Wretched Miss
Summary: Hermione is captured by Bellatrix while battling feelings for Ginny, but as time changes so does her love interest. Rated M for femmslash and language. Bellamione.
1. Chapter 1

Who's Crying Now

Disclaimer: This is going to be a Harry Potter story, it will be a femslash. I do not own or take credit to anything in Harry Potter I just use what's there thank you.

A/N: Hi all I'm back again this will be a Bellamione fic. Great pairing, it will be rated M for girl on girl sex obviously but also violence and language. Please R&R, thank you.

Chapter One

IT was a warm golden day. A very special day because all classes were canceled. It was both a happy and a sad day for two girls unaware of the same pain in each other. It was the last day of school and Hermione was just finishing up packing her things before the Feast. She hated rushing to do it that night. "There done at last." She put her wand away and met up with Ron and Harry in the common room.

"Hey Hermione did you finish packing yet?" Ron asked her in a playful sarcastic voice. As he and Harry chuckled together. Every year she took their abuse just because she liked to be ahead of schedule.

"In fact I just finished you two would be well to start now before you stuff yourselves again this year." The two boys looked from her back to each other speechless. A soft laughter was heard from the window all three turned at the same time to find Ginny sitting at the window reading a book while silently listening to the conversation.

"Hermione is right you two are always full to the top when your done eating and when you come here you fall right asleep. It's rather funny."

"Hmph you women folk always band together. Right Harry?" he turned to his best mate who nodded slowly and unsurely.

"Well lets go Ron, we need to finish getting all our stuff back." And they hurried out together. Leaving the common room empty. Hermione what are your plans for the summer?" Ginny asked nervously. Both girls looked at each other and stepped forward. Ginny looked up slightly as Hermione was still a bit taller then her. Ginny's red hair shone in the sun and captured Hermione as she looked over the cool pale skin of the other girl. She reached to brush a few hairs out of her face. Ginny closed her eyes and pressed her hand over Hermione's as she leaned in and softly touched Hermione's lips with hers. They parted and both blushed deep red.

"Well umm just please forgive me for that Hermione, I have to take these books to the library." She rushed the words out quickly and like she was ashamed. Hermione tried to call her back but she was off. She walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down slowly. 'Well at least now I know she likes me. Maybe I'll try to see her more this summer.' The clock chimed the hour of dinner. Hermione walked down to the Great Hall thinking about what just happened.

"Students we are here to celebrate another year passed at Hogwarts. Another year of fond memories and…" Hermione's attention was snapped from the Headmaster, she turned to see Ginny sitting by her side with her hand on Hermione's under the table. Hermione squeezed back. Throughout the whole speech the two gazed back and forth to each other forgetting there were people around them like Ron and Harry! A couple of time they found Harry and Ron staring at them and looking confused until the two girls looked elsewhere. They snapped out of it whent hey heard the Headmaster say begin eating and the room was filled with happy talk.

"So Ginny would you like to come and visit me this summer? Since neither of us has anything else to do." She served herself a plate and looked back and forth from Ron to Harry back to Ginny who accepted. The feast winded down as they all headed back to the common rooms to get ready, that night Hermione fell asleep with a smile and clear vision of summer.

…..xxxxx…

The next morning was a busy and quick one they ate breakfast said goodbyes to their teachers and boarded the train. Hermione grabbed her usual car in the back while Harry and Ron went off to chat with the others. She was so lost in her book to notice that Ginny had come and sit beside her. "Hermione I was wondering if I could have a word with you, about yesterday." She said it quietly as she shut the door.

"Sure Ginny. Please sit back down." She closed her book and gave the younger witch her full attention.

"Well I wanted to apologize for what happened then again for running out, I should have stayed to explain. You see I've felt this way about you for a long time now. Maybe it's time that you knew how I felt." She noticed Hermione was deep in her thoughts by this time.

"Don't worry so much Ginny, we have all summer to figure it out." She grabbed her hand and pressed it to her lips.

…xxxxxxxx…..

A/N: Ok that was chapter one. I know it was a little abstract and fast paced, it was also short then next chapter will be much longer and it'll make much more sense. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's Crying Now

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Hi all hope you liked chapter one so here's another.

Chapter Two

Hermione had been home for about two weeks and had no contact with Ginny except for the occasional phone call, or owl note. But Hermione rather cherished this time alone to think, about how accepting Ginny to her would change everything. Her relationship with both Harry and Ron, the other Weasleys and herself.

"I wish someone could help me figure this out." She asked herself. She was walking through Diagon Alley looking for a good book to read for summer, until someone, a hooded figure sneaking out of Borgin and Burks. Hermione quickened her step to see who it was, more to see if it was Draco Malfoy. She didn't get a good look but she could make out that it was a female with dark curly hair and red nail polish. They young witch didn't know what was coming over her, she snuck behind the shadows following the hooded figure until a clearing in the alley came and she saw, saw with her own eyes one of the most dangerous people she'll ever meet, Bellatrix Lestrange! She hid behind the wall and let out a small gasp. Slowly craning her head around the corner to see if it was safe she saw the Deatheater looking for her she ran not knowing if she was seen or not. She rushed home and called Ginny who went with her mother to pick the girls up. Unbeknownst to Hermione she had been seen.

"Don't you worry sweetie I can help you with that." She whispered to herself with that smile on her face.

…xxxxxx…

"Sorry to call so abruptly Mrs. Weasley, but I was going absolutely mad back home." She gave her a bone crushing hug as if they hadn't seen each other in years. She and Ginny waved shyly to each other.

"Hermione do you fancy taking a walk before dinner? It won't be for another half hour." She looked at Molly who nodded cheerfully.

"Sure, I'm sure the fresh air will be good for me, I've been an absolute bookworm since we arrived home from school. It there anything I can do Mrs. Weasley?" she did like to help out after all.

"Not right now dearie, come back a bit early to help me set the table now dears." And hurried away to the kitchen. The girls headed out the back door and headed down one of the trails Ginny found.

"So why'd you call me and rush to see me it's only been a few weeks. I mean not that I didn't want you here. I only mean…" each word came out more thick and nervous as the last making Ginny sound like a raving mad lunatic, of course Hermione understood her perfectly.

"Ginny you're turning a lovely shade of red, please I understand. About the, encounter we had the other day, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed it very much, and maybe we could do it again sometime." The words were almost mute, a mere whisper meant only for the ears that she had inched towards. Her breath was short and shallow as Ginny turned and pressed her lips against the older witch in front of her. Arms snaked around each other as auburn hair and honey gold shone together in the fading light as the golden summer sun melted behind the horizon.

"I think we'd better be off now. Mum did ask for a snag of help for dinner." Slowly and reluctantly they untangled their arms and walked back close together hands touching.

"Right you girls are just on time to help me set the table." The two girls shared a smile before Molly started asking questions about Hermione and her parents. She called the rest of the clan down to the dinner table whilst the two witches seated themselves close together. The twins and Ron came down noisily down the stairs arguing about the best Quiddich team.

"Oi! Hermoine what're you doing here?" he yelled clearly surprised to see his friend..

"Ronald there's no reason to yell at the dear she just came to spend some time with your sister for the summer." She finished putting the food on the table and seated herself. "Now where's your father gotten to?" she wondered out loud.

"He said he'd take dinner late some important work but he wouldn't tell us what about." Fred explained while serving himself. Ron sat in the corner obviously upset that Hermione hadn't come see him right away. After all he had been wanting to talk to Hermoine alone now for weeks but Harry seemed to be getting into trouble left and right no one had time for such matters.

"Oh that man." And she chuckled, "Ok dears dig in." the most of the meal went on in an awkward silence save Fred and George bickering about some nonsense, honestly Molly never listened to closely these days.

"That was a delicious meal Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much, can I help you clean up?" Hermione did it every time whilst the boys walked away and Ginny hung in the shadows.

"No no dear I'm perfectly alright, now are you staying with Ginny or shall I prepare the guest room for you? I know how you teenage girls are full of gossip." she said with a small giggle.

"I think I'll stay with Ginny if that's alright with her." Hermione cast a glance at the other girl.

"Well that's fine with me." Ginny squeaked out.

"Well that's all settled then. Ginnys been absolutely bored without you dear. She kept wondering when you were going come visit. She's been obsessing about it since she arrived home from Hogwarts and…"

"Mother please you're embarrassing me!" she turned cherry red from her ears to her neck.

"Sorry dear." She smiled obviously happy to fulfill her mother duties of embarrassing at least on of her children.

"Let's go Hermione. I'm sorry about my mum, you wonder out loud to yourself and suddenly t's obsessed." She chuckled and ushered Hermione into her room before closing the door. "So how's your summer going?"

"Really it's going quite well of course I have been taking this time to catch up on my reading for next year." she explained as they walked into the room.

"Your such a bookworm that's all you ever do. You really should take a break." She walked over to her window and opened it to welcome the cool night into the stuffy room then made her way back to her friend.

"Well I'm here with you now, maybe you can help me relax. What should we be doing, reading and gossiping, cards?" Hermione knew she sounded crazy but couldn't stop herself.

"Ok maybe we should shower first you go ahead, I'll get you some towels." She took her hand and led her to the bathroom although there was really no need, Hermione knew her way. "I'll be here when you come out." She smiled and left.

…..xxxx…...

"Well well now girly thinking you could hide from me? Don't worry I'll find you." The laughing started, and the wind whipped around outside.

_Back at the Burrow_

Hermione had gotten her water to the hot temperature she liked and stepped in. A hot shower after a long day was most defiantly appreciated. As the warm water cascaded around her the steam clouded the room and her mind wandered. What was it about Ginny that excited her. _'Now look at where you've gotten yourself alone in Ginny's room and very well in her bed! Good one Granger.'_ So engulfed in her thoughts she didn't hear the door creak open. In walked Ginny with fresh towels, as Hermione finished up her shower. The handles turned and out came a very naked Hermione.

"Ginny what are you doing here? I'm naked!" she tried to cover herself with her hands, while Ginny stood there entranced by the creamy cool skin in front of her. "Ginny are you listening to me?" she demanded.

"Oh uh Hermione I'm so sorry I um didn't know that you were out or else I would have uh knocked." She couldn't help but run her eyes down the gorgeous girl standing in front of her. Damp honey hair plastered to her shoulders, her eyes still smokey from the steam, perfection. Hermione however, did notice she was being checked out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"I'll be right out, meet you in your room I suppose." She said nervously.

"Right sorry no rush." The redhead walked out into the hallway her heart pounding.

'_Hermione what are we gonna do?"_ Ginny wondered to herself.

While in the bathroom Hermione wondered the same.

…..xxxxxxxxxx…..

Ok kiddies that's all for chapter two hope this is better then the last I seriously need your guys support speak up! R&R! I'm trying for another chapter by tonight while I have the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey all sorry for the update being so overdue I had a few computer problems which have all been taken care of now and I'm back on track. R&R.

...

After properly drying off and dressing Hermione stepped to the mirror and brushed her teeth, secretly savoring the minty taste of the toothpaste. Her parents being dentists always ensured her a sparkling smile. After finishing her teeth and having brushed her hair Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. As expected Ginny was sitting on her bed reading a book, but not just any book, Hermiones favorite, Hogwarts: A History. Despite the small scene that had just happened between them, she couldn't help but let a small grin creep up on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked lowering the book to glance at Hermione. The younger witch had a curious expression plastered on her face.

"Nothing." she said casually as she walked over to her bed and sat down. "Just that you're reading my favorite book that's all." It was an understatement to say it was her favorite, after all the girl had tried to read every possible version of it.

"So..." Ginny started out, trying to break the akward silence that as settling between them. "How's summer been going for you?" she finally asked.

"It's been fine, of course I've been meaning to go to Diagon Ally soon. I want to pick up a few things for summer like parchment and quills. And perhaps look at getting some new books for my summer reading." she mussed to herself. She turned to see a confused look on the redheads face. "What?" she asked curiously.

"You want to spend your_ entire _summer reading?" she knew the older teen was a complete bookworm but honestly three whole months of reading? It just seemed a liltte too much to Ginny who liked to read!

"Of course not. I'll have other things to do, like see my muggle friends, I just enjy the company of a good book when I have a free moment is all." she explained.

"Hermione your parents are muggles." she started out. "Just out of curiosity why do you need quills and parchment for summer?" she knew muggles used regular paper and pens.

"Oh well sometimes I like to write letters and I find that for longer letters too much paper makes the owls cranky. So one long roll of parchment does much better." she explained.

"Hmm. Smart." she said. After another hour of talking about nothing but things that they wanted to do and such Ginny announced that she was off to take her own shower. After all with so many people living in one house one had to take every opportunity at hot water they had. Stepping back into the room half an hour later she went and started to prepare for bed as most of the other Weasleys were doing.

After saying goodnight to Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Harry, who was there as well, Hermione changed into her nightclothes and walked over to her bed. Bothing girls being tired from the days events turned the lights off and tried to sleep. Neither of them reaching said goal. After half an hour Hermione spoke.

"Ginny," she started akwardly, "Have you ever liked someone you think you're not really suposed to?" she asked, quietly waiting for the other girls answer. After a few moments she thought she would get none when Ginnys voice barely a whisper responded, "Yes."

Not wanting to push Hermione turned and tried to go to sleep. After another twenty minutes she heard the slow even breathing of the girl next to her.

_'What was she doing in Diagon Ally?' _she wondered to herself. _'Probably looking to buy some Dark artifact. Or torture someone.' _She tried to push the thought from her mind. This proved more difficult then thought. She just couldn't shake the thoughts of the dark haired witch form her mind. _'Get ahold of yourself Granger!' _She glanced over to th sleeping witch making sure she was out.

"Probably just need some air she decided. Gathering her jeans and a sweater she padded quietly to the bathroom and slipped out of the room.

Once a safe distance away form the Burrow she felt herself relax for the first time in the last twelve hours. "There just needed some air." she said to herself. Walking farther away from the house she sat against a small tree and closed her eyes, just enjoying the cool night sky and solitude.

"Hello Mudblood." a soft thin voice whispered causing Hermione to jump to her feet wand drawn as she looked around nervously. Not seeing or hearing anything after a few moments she let her wand fall to her side.

_'Calm down Granger probably just the wind.' _she told herself. She took one last look around and saw no one. Bellatrix moved quietly through the brush she was hiding in.

_'Now's my chance.'_ the older witch told herself. She brought her wand up ready to strike.

"Hermione!" the voice had scared both witches. The honey haired witch turned wand, yet again drawn, to see Ginny.

"You scared me half to death! What on Earth are you doing out here?" she demanded lowering her wand.

"I could ask you the same thing." the young girl shot back.

"I just neeed some air. Is that alright?" she knew she sounded like a bitch.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" she heard Ginny ask not being able to bring her eyes to meet hers.

"No no of course not. I'm not mad." she said unnecessarily. The look Ginny was giving her told Hermione she didn't believe her.

"Right." she finally said turning to walk away from her.

"Ginny wait!" she grabbed the redheads hand and pulled her back towards her. "It's just...I want this war and all these problems over with. I just want to be able to go back to school and focus on my work and not worry about anything happening." she exhaled in one breath.

Ginny silently nodded and looked don to see they were still holding each others hands. Suddenly both witches felt a tingle as their finger intertwined. A smile tugged at Hermiones face as she lent over and planted a soft kiss on the girls lips. A seething Bellatrix watched from the bushes.

"We'd better be getting back before someone notices were gone and comes looking for us." Hermione pointed out. Still holding hands they walked back to the Burrow leaving the Death Eater alone.

After the two girls had disappeared and gone back inside Bellatrix carefully crawled out of the brush, an evil smile curled ono her lips. Her shrieking laughter fill the air as she apparated back to Black Manor.

...

A few days had passed and Hermione stayed on at the Burrow.

"Thank you for letting me stay so long Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she announced this is the day she would leave.

"Oh no problem dearie. You're welcome here anytime you please." she said while giving Hermione a bone crushing hug. After Molly let her go she turned to pack her things seeing Ron and Harry in the hallway she stopped and hugged both of them and explained her leaving. After a chat the boys went to go practice their flying, as she went to see Ginny and pack her things. She walked in the room to see Ginny sitting on the window looking out. She could tell she was upset.

"I'll come back." Hermione said from behind her. She turned to see a sad looking Hermione staring at her.

" I know, its just been good to have another girl here to talk to sometimes." she shrugged. Hermione nodded and pulled the younger girl in an embrace. After goodbyes had been said she went to the fireplace to Floo. As they days went on the raven haired beauty was starting to fade form her long list of worries.

...

Walking through Diagon Ally looking for the bookstore reminded Hermione thought of when she first laid eyes on it. So big and full of people! But it really didn't seem so scary now. After picking up her parchment, ink and quills, the distracted witch picked out a few books for her entertainment, then wandered aimlessly , letting her feet take here wherever. So entranced with the witch she saw a few weeks ago it bothered her. It was strange to her, after her escape from the Death Eaters just mere months ago she couldn't believe she wanted to find the witch.

_'Get a hold of yourself! She'll kill you! She's an insane mass murderer!'_ she knew her thoughts were dangerous. _'But she's beautiful.'_ the logical part of her brain told her to shake the thought away. Only after turning around a corner to clear her head, did she notice she's ended right back up Borigan and Burks, and was standing in a dark ally.

"Oh no." she groaned looking around realizing where she's gone to. Not wanting to stay in the dark ally any longer she turned to go.

"Well well my dear." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the familiar voice behind her. "Looking for me my little Mudblood?" her voice was calm.

"Of course I wasn't looking for Lestrange!" she spat out with as much courage as she could muster. She turned when the insane laughter started. She went to draw her wand only to be stunned by Bellatrix before she even had the chance. Trying to get up she found herself bound by chains.

"Finally I've got you! Don't worry Muddy I'll take good care of you." the seductive voice whispered before Hermione felt the dizzy feeling of apparation. She felt the dark witch pick her up. Darkness consumed her then.

...

When she awoke she found herself lying on the floor of a dark, and quite dusty room, in what she assumed to be Black Manor. When the world started to become clear and she found she could move, she immediatly reached for her wand. She heard a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"Looking for this are we Muddy?" she asked holding up Hermiones wand. A wave of fear washed over Hermione. Here she was wandless and face to face witht he most feared Death Eater there was in her own house!

"Let me go Bellatrix." the honey haired witch demanded. A frown of disapproval spread over Bellatrix's face.

"Filthy Mudblood. I don't recall giving you permission to speak my name. Not to worry, you'll learn." she walked towrd Hermione, her wand drawn. "Crucio!" she shouted. There was an angry flash of red then the most excruciating pain the young witch had ever felt swept over her. Hermione, who'd never experienced the Cruciatus curse, screamed as the pain overtook her. Like thousands of knives being plunged into her body only to have the wounds heal and rip back open. She screamed and sobbed at the same time as the laughter started and the curse lifted.

"There there now that's all over with now. Back to the matter of what you may call me. I rather like the sound of Mistress Bellatrix, just like the house elves call me. Or perhaps Master" she mussed to herself. "What do you think my pet?" she asked with a childlike amusement.

"I'll never call you Master! Let me go! People will come looking for me!" she shouted.

"The older witchgot close to the stunned girl, and in a soft voice said, "Who? Perhaps the Weasley girl?" her tone was both seductive and amused. She looked at Hermiones face and saw her staring in wonder.

"How did you know Ginny and I were close?" she whispered. A smile played on Bella's lips.

"I saw that you'd seen me in the ally. Since you were so curious about me I decided to keep an eye on you, and that's where it led me. "Oh and if you don't believe me I know about your small kiss. You remember by the tree in the dark." Hermiones face paled as the words registered in her brain, then the witch spoke again.

"Never thought you'd be one to fancy the ladies now. Not such a good girl after all are we?" she said with a cackle. Hermione felt the blush creep up her body. The demented witch saw her kiss Ginny, then she called her a lesbian in not so many words. Hermione had never thought of herself as a lesbian, but Ginny had changed things.

"What are you going to do with me?" she stood face to face with Bellatrix, who in turn raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well now dear I'll let you decide that. You could be my pet."

"Pet?" the words sounded ridiculous to her. She was a human being for Pete's sake!

"Yes pet." her tone was annoyed. The Mudblood was very stubborn she could see. "Many Death Eaters have taken Muggles and Mudbloods as pets. Seeing as I've some time I decided to try it. Or I could kill you right 's really your choice." Her lips contorted into a grin. She stepped close, her lips mere centimeters from Hermiones ears, her warm breath hot. "So," she whispered, "What do you choose girl?" Stepping back to look at the dark haired witch she noticed she had a raw sort of beauty about her. The years in Azkaban showed on her face. Her skin was pale and her face gaunt, her teeth were dirty and unkept. Her eyes were a shade of dark brown but looked like empty orbs. Her eyes moved lower to her felt her skin flush when Bellatrix caught her staring and gave her a seductive look. Moving her eyes away quickly, she took a shakey breath and whispered, "I want to live." she felt the last bit of pride she had left and resigned to the Death Eater who only smiled and laughed madly.

"Good girl, they said you were the smart one." Hermione didn't know if it was a compliment or a taunt.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked in a shakey voice.

"Well like any pet you'll need a place to sleep. I'll have the house elf prepare the cellar." she said pointing her wand under her cheek in mock thought.

"You're not even going to give me a proper room? You're horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Crucio!" she shouted. "You will not speak to me like that Mudblood!" she screamed. Finally stopping the curse.

"Bellatrix please!" she screamed and sobbed at the same time.

"Listen up Muddy more outbursts like that and your life will be very difficult. Understand?" her tone was cold and warning.

"Yes. Yes I'm sorry." trying to calm herself. "Please don't curse me anymore." she pleaded quietly. Her eyes were shining with fear. She glanced over to see her reaction.

"Well now you're coming around. Now come." she ordered, complete with the point of the finger. Silently Hermione got up and walke over to Bellatrix, who in turn patted Hermiones head. "Good girl." Even though it was Bellatrix Lestrange, the touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Just to add to the fun, I'm very successful at Legilimency. So what's going on in your head could be going on in mine." she said it almost as if it was a game. Hermione noded as she followed Bellatrix to the cellar.

...

A/N: And that's the end of chapter three everyone, please read and review and let me know if you like it. Reviews make me update faster =].


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still dont own anyn of this...

A/N: THank you all so much for the rewiews! It means so much to me. In return here's another chapter. Enjoy! R&R.

...

"Here we go my pet." Bella cooed as she showed Hermione the cell she'd now call home. Needless to say the young witch looked less then enthusiastic about her new quarters.

"Is there going to be a bathroom available?" her tone was bitter, indicating she already knew her answer.

"Well well now I hadn't thought about that." she cocked her head and rested it on the tip of her wand. "I don't supose a newspaper would suffice, would it dear?" her voice was chidlike.

"Of course it won't Bella." an exhasperated Hermione pointed out.

"Bella?" all sweetness had been dropeed from her voice, and replaced by a tone Hermione had not yet experienced from the crazy woman in front of her. "I don't think that's one of the things I said you could address me as was it now?" Panic struck Hermione as she shook her head no.

"No Mistess it was not." Bellatrix said in a condecending tone.

"N-n-no Mistress it was not." the girl repeated.

"Now love I thought we went over this upstairs. Tsk tsk, you'll just have to learn the hard way then." she raised her wand.

"Please no! I'm sorry!" she heard Hermione plead.

"Crucio!" obvisously ignoring the girl. She silently watched as the the younger girl writhed in pain. All Hermione could do was scream until she felt the curse being lifted. Once it stopped the witch rolled on her side and emptied the contents of her stomach. A disgusted Bellatrix looked on until she was done.

"Listen up Mudblood, I'll make it very simple for you to remember." she said as she bent down so her face was a mere few inches from the terrified girls. "You _will_ call me Mistress. Understood?"she quirked an eyebrow. She apparently wanted to hear an answer.

"Yes Mistress." her tone humiliated. She lowered her eyes to stare at the stone floor.

"Very good Muddy." she purred as she stroked Hermiones hair. The girl couldn't help but let out a whimper as she held back the tears. Her own Mum had done this for her when she was upset, but now, it seemed she would never see any of them again.

"Perhaps you deserve a treat or something. What do you think?" she promted.

"Well _Mistress_," she made sure to put a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously. One had to be careful when she was in the room witht he most dangerous witch she'd ever encountered.

"Well now that's a good question, isn't it Muddy? How about this: even though you've been a bad pet I'll still give you dinner?" she flicked her wand and unlocked the cell, then looked to Hermione to walk in. Which she did not wanting to anger the elder witch again.

She looked around the cell to see a cot, with no pillows or blankets. "When will I be permitted to eat? Or have a drink?" she asked tiredly.

"That depends on how well you behave. You will recieve at least one meal a day and I supose I hadn't thought about water." she thought for a second. "Well here's what I'll do, I'll provide a cup that will be enchanted to refill when needed.

"And the bathroom?" she pressed.

"Perhaps a pail that the house elf will empty once a day. A devious smile spread across her face. "Now behave my little mudpet." she said mockingly as she locked the cell and turned to leave.

_'Right like I can do anything sitting in this cell.' _ she thought to herself. She went over to her new bed and decided to lay down. After all the crucios she'd endured a nap was most definatly in order.

Luxury it was not. The mattress was cold and hard, and the old springs groaned as if to protest her weight. There were no windows in the cellar, which had been set up as a dungeon. There were torches which had been enchanted just like the ones at Hogwarts. A stab of pain shot through her at the thought of not being able to return to school, or life for that matter.

_'What am I going to do?'_ she asked herself. Here she was trapped in the dungeon of the most notorious Death Eater alive, no one knew where she was or what happened, and on top of all that the woman intrigued the young girl.

Everything about her. Her insanity, the way she switched from sweet to angry( although that was one emotion she did not wish to see more of) to semisane, all these things made the woman a mystery to her. Then there was the fact that simpley could not be argued with, the woman was gorgeous. The childlike twinkle in her dark brown eyes, the bits of pale skin that poked out of the dresses she wore. Even the corsets and flowing black gowns she wore amused the girl. She was beautiful.

_'Snap out of it!' _her mind screamed at her. _'She'll never love or even like you. Don't fall for her, stay strong. And remember she's as old as your mother.' _Which was a good point she brought up to herself,( this conversation as getting more and more ridiculous by the minute, one hour in captivity and she was already losing it).

"How you must have felt in Azkaban." she whispered to herself, feeling a stab of pain for her. The thoughts of Bellatrix continued a while longer before sleep overtook her.

...

When Hermione awoke a few hours later she bolted up startled by her suroundings. Obviously it had not been a dream as she was hoping it was. Looking around she noticed something that had not been there before. It was a cup, a goblet of sorts, but it was empty. She picked it up, her curiosity getting the better of her. She picked it up to examine it and found that it filled automatically. She drank down the whole cup, surprised to find it refilled itself. There was also a bucket of sorts, along with toilet paper! Much to her surprise and delight. Who knew one could be so excited about such a thing? She wondered about the time, but it looked exactly like it did before she fell asleep. As if on cue the sound of the door opening revealed Bellatrix, and she was carrying some sort of tray.

"Well well Muddy here's dinner, since you were such a good girl." she opened the cell door so the girl could walk around the large room the cell was set in. Bellatrix transfigured a chair for herself and sat crossing one long leg over the other pushing her dress up revealing her tall black leather boots, looking a bit further her pale skin peeked out from under her dress. Her eyes followed the skin up to the point where black over took her legs.

Hearing her clear her throat snapped Hermione out of her trance and a blush took over her face. She suddenly took an interest in the food the raven haired beauty brought her. Two peanut butter and jellies, a classic even in the Wizarding World. The elder witch said nothing about her staring, although there was really no need, she'd already read the girls mind. It was quite amusing really.

"Listen up Mudblood in exchange for keping you here _alive_, and feeding you, tomorrow you will start your chores. You'll wake as I do, and prepare me breakfast and then do any chores or work I require you to do. Understood?" it was hardly a question.

"And if I refuse?" she asked purely out of curiosity.

"Perfectly fine, you may stay here and starve." the choice was rather simple to Bellatrix.

"What other choice do I have?" which basically meant saying yes to being a house slave. The Death Eater understood this and smiled her insane smile, as she walked the young girl back to her cell.

"Good choice my dear." she whispered, stepping back to lock the door, she blew the girl a kiss and watched her turn scarlet, confirming her suspicions. "Good night my little Mudbaby." she crooned. She left the girl alone to process her thoughts, and Bellatix went to process hers.

...

A/N: So I cut this chapter a little shorter then I thought but this was a good cliff hanger. More updates soon please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Hey guys I hope your liking the new chapters. I'm so happy to have time to write and get this stuff posted. Here's Chapter 4 enjoy!

...

Hermione was running through Black Manor despretely looking for a way out. The insane shrieking laughter of Bellatrix resonated through the house. Panic struck Hermione in the pit of her stomach. "I have to find a way out of here." she told herself.

The front door was locked and sealed magically, and apparation was out of the question. The sound of Bella's boots approaching filled her with dread. She did the only thing she could do, she turned and got into the dueling stance they had been taught at Hogwarts.

"So the Mudblood wants to fight then." Bella got in her own stance, "Ready? Love?" she asked. The endearment threw the honey haired witch off for just a second allowing Bellatrix the first blow.

"Expellarimus!" she shouted knocking the wand out of the young girls hand. And then she was upon her. Walking slowly and, in Hermiones opinon, sexily. There was a little more swing in her hips then usual. Before she could utter a word she felt herself being slammed against the wall with the tip of Bellatrix's wand at her throat. "You're trapped, so be a good girl and do as I say then." her lips whisped over the frightened witches ear.

"I-I'm n-not afraid of you Bellatrix." she pushed out trying to sound brave, which only made the raven haired witch cackle.

"Aw come come now girl, I'm an accomplished Legilimens remember?" Hermione felt the witches hand slip down her leg, her fingers brushed Bellatrix's that felt like her hand was on fire. Then she realized she was reaching for something. Bellatrix pulled a silver dagger out of her garter and brushed the blade against the soft flesh of her cheek.

"I've seen the things you think about me." she purred in her ear. "I've seen the way you look at me, wanting to touch you." breath hot on her skin. The slender fingers of Bellatrix Lestrange were touching her, roaming down her sides, over her breasts. Cool fingers invaded the warmth of her stomach making her breath hitch. Despite all self control a small moan of pleasure escaped her throat. The touch was like fire.

Hermione felt herself losing this battle, she was trembeling now. Teeth were at her neck roughly now, nipping and pulling her skin, only to be smoothed over by her warm tongue. Her face was as close to Hermione's as could be without touching.

"Is this what you want?" it was barely an audible whisper. The young witch was speechless, a nod was all she could do. And at that blood red lips closed over pale pink ones. This was what she wanted, she melted against the older woman, pulling her closer wanting as much contact as possible. Bellatrix ran her tongue along those soft pink lips and having access at once. The elder witches lips moved to her neck.

"Such soft skin." she murmured. "So clean and untouched." she stared for a minute more, the only sounds were Hermione's ragged breaths. She bit down, hard. A loud moan rippled out of the girls throat. An evil smile curled on Bellatrix's lips. "You taste delicious girl. Too bad I can't enjoy it more." Hermione felt herself stuck between the wall and Bellatrix, and the dagger was raised. A faint voice was calling to Hermione, "Wake up. Wake up Mudblood." opening her eyes she saw the dagger being brought down. As it was about to be plunged into her chest, she was jolted from her sleep, along with the sound of Bella screaming for her to 'Fucking wake up!'.

She looked around to see a very angry looking Bellatrix, who was very red in the face. "I've been shouting for you to wake up for five minutes now." she stated angrily. She tossed her a suspicious look, "What were dreaming about Mudblood?" she asked curiously.

"N-n-nothing. What makes you think I was dreaming anything?" she asked cooly trying to play the situation off so she wouldn't ask questions.

"Don't lie to me Muddy." she said sharply. "I came down here to wake you up and here you are moaning and thrashing around in bed. Explain, now!" she commanded. Again Hermione tried to talk her way out of explaining, not fooling the older witch.

"Was it the Weasley girl you were dreaming of?" she spat with a hint of bitterness, which Hermione thought was from the fact that the Weasleys were considered blood traitors. Bellatrix drew her wand and Hermione could see she was growing impatient.

_'Make something up!'_ her mind screamed at her.

"Yes Mistress." she said lowering her head, hoping the use of the name would appease her.

"Well that's all you had to say, now lets see what got you so bothered then." Fear struck Hermione's face as she realized what was happening. She looked to Bellatrix's face as she did she knew what the older woman had saw. She'd said nothing as she beckoned for the girl to follow her. Hermione quietly followed quietly, walking through the halls she spoke."

"Bella?" she asked tentatively.

"What is it Mudblood?" she snapped in annoyance not turning to look at her.

"What is it you saw?" she asked. The older witch stopped and turned to meet the younger witches gaze.

"What is it you think I saw?" she cocked her head. THe younger witch said nothing, but Bellatrix was obviously in no mood for games. "Muddy," she warned, "I'm about five seconds from crucioing you into oblivion."

Hermione's eyes were like silver dollars now, not wanting to start the morning in such agony she quickly explained the dream in as little detail as she could. When she finished she looked over to Bella who was confused yet satisfied. She started walking again and Hermione followed, looking around the vast house in awe.

"This is your house?" she asked.

"Technically it was my parents house. Since their dead and Narcissa has Malfoy Manor, it became mine. She's still welcome whenever she wants, Blacks always stick together, except for those who disgrace the family name." which was her way of saying Andromeda was no longer a Black. She jumped when Bella spoke again. "I also have Lestrange Manor, when Rodolphis died it became mine, but I much rather prefer it here." she explained.

The house was huge, much larger then even Hermione's and her parents made good money as dentists. But the overall mood was dreary and depressing. She could see the walls were a darker green color, but the huge windows were all covered with dark curtains making it dim and dark in broad daylight. There were no portraits hanging on the walls. The kitchen itself was a sight in its own right. It was huge! And spotless. Looking around the young witch saw Bella seat herself at a table that had the Daily Prophet sitting waiting for her. She went to seat herself only to be pushed back to her feet.

"What is it you think you're here for Mudblood, make me breakfast." she said reading her paper with little interest.

"Fine, what should I fix then?" she looked around for ideas and saw nothing.

"Hm, can you cook anything at all Mudblood?" she asked in distain wrinkling her nose.

Rolling her eyes at the insinuation that she couldn't cook, and ignoring the anger rising in her chest at the word that had somehow become her name, she replied, "Of course I can. I'm perfectly capable of anything you can do without being a_ Pureblood_." she informed the Death Eater who rolled her eyes. Honestly the girl was always trying to challenge her, she might have to show her who was boss.

"Fine Muddy, we'll start you out easy. Pancakes, orange juice and tea. Sound simple enough for you?" she taunted. With a flick of her wand all the necessary tools and ingrediants appeared before the girl. It was a fairly simple order for Hermione who made pancakes all the time.

She busied herself with pouring out flour and milk. Adding the eggs and a pinch of cinnamon. "Ok flour milk eggs, now whisk." she mumbled herself through the farmiliar process until the batter was formed. Adding butter to the pan she poured out the batter. So entranced with her task at hand she didn't notice a curious Bellatrix watching her, with a look of slight confusion on her face. Waiting for the right time to flip the hotcakes, she mumbled, "Good a perfect golden brown." The water she'd put on for the tea was done alls left to do was squeeze oranges. She set the food and tea in front of the older woman with butter and syrup as well as her juice.

"So you did that completely without magic did you?" she asked knowing full and well the girl had done it all by hand.

"Of course I did, I had no wand after all." she explained.

The woman took a bite and nodded, "You did well girl, as a reward you may eat two. Not wanting to question Bella's generous mood she quickly got settled and began to eat. She was four bites in when Bellatrix got up and beckoned her to follow her. She took three huge bites, who knew when she would eat again anyway. She caught up with the older witch who took her to the cellar.

"There now, Mistress has some work to take care of, but I'll be back later so we can play. Perhaps if you're good I'll consider going easy on you." she winked before she turned and left with her sadistic smile plastered on her face. When the door slammed shut the honey haired with let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. The term 'Mistress' coming out of Bella's mouth had done something to the girl.

_'She's been fairly easy on me already.' _ she thought to herself. _'Perhaps she's not all bad after all.'_ but then again the thoughts of all her evil deeds swirled through her mind. _'She's insane.'_ and that was one thing that should not be forgotten. Looking around the cell she decided it was filthy and looked to the cup and decided she'd try to clean. If this had to be home it could at least be clean she reasoned. She touched the cup and dumped the water to the floor and began to scrub at the layer of grime coating the floor.

Two hours later Bellatrix returned. "Well well Mudblood doing a bit of cleaning are we?" she asked with mock interest.

"Yes Bellatr...Mistress." she corrected herself.

"Marvelous job pet. Too bad your blood will always be flithy." she sneered while laughing.

"What makes your blood any better then mine?" she demanded. This of course was going to provoke a rant from the older woman. This was going to have bad repercussions and she braced herself.

"Well someone's not being too nice. And here I came to have a chat, girl to girl! I see you want to take a different route then, Crucio!" she pointed her wand at the girl, hand on her hip. Oh the agony! The pain of the curse spread and she felt the world going black.

She awoke to water that felt like ice being poured on her. "Well look who decided to join the world again." she stated sarcasticly, her arms crossed in front of her chest. The ache in her body reminded her of what the curse could do. "Anyhow since you're _so _interested I'd be happy oblidge you." she transfigured herself a chair and grabbed a fistful of wild honey hair and dragged the girl closer ignoring her cries of pain and dropped her at her feet.

"Now Muddy, what makes my blood so much better then yours is that I'm a Pureblood. Your blood is filthy and nasty, tained with that of _Muggles_. I come from the most Noble House of Black, one of the purest families there is." she listened on for another ten minutes of Bellatrix's rant before she interjected her opinion. But she could see the passion shining in her eyes as she talked.

"Well I think that's a stupid reason to hate someone." she said disgusted by Bella's beliefs. "Shouldn't people be judged by who they are and what they do other then their blood status?" it sounded logical to Hermione, who was almost a human, as well as every other creature, rights activist. It must've sounded like pure nonsense to Bellatrix who snorted and shook her head.

"Well Mudblood, it's too bad I find your kind inferior." she said with an air of superiority.

"Then why am I here?" she asked exhasperated. After all the Dark Lord had no use for her, shouldn't she have been killed by now?

"You're here Mudblood, because you could be of use to me. she stated.

"But you just admitted you hated me because of my blood. What use am I to you?" she sensed she should stop pushing this matter.

"Well if I'm honest I do hate your blood, but I was curious about you." she said simply.

"Well I was curious about you too, but I don't have you chained in a cell somewhere now do I?" honestly the older witch was facinating to her.

"Is that why you were following me?" she asked with mock innocence.

"I wasn't following you Bellatrix." she spat. The use of her name must have gone unnoticed.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Yes you were, it was pure coincidence when I caught you, but when you first saw me I know you followed me and got scared. Silly girl." she let out a laugh at Hermiones shocked face.

"How did you know that?" voice full of wonder and anger. The witch bent so she was close to the other girls face, the low cut in her gown gave Hermione a glance at the perfect creamy mounds of flesh contained by the corset.

"Well Muddy, I sensed someone was following me, being a Legilimens, I envaded your mind, and saw you were terrified of me." she explained in a whispery childlike voice. "Are you afraid of me? Is the ickle Mudblood afraid of the big bad Death Eater?" she baby talked. "Aww the itty bitty mudbaby is afraid that I'm going to kill her." she inched her lips to Hermiones ear, "Well don't worry Muddy we'll be together for a long long time." she let the words fall hot on the young witches ear, causing her to shiver, which seemed to please Bellatrix.

"Well how abou that chat then, hm?" she leane back in her chair.

"Fine," she said trying to compose herself, ignoring the wetness between her legs. "What do you wish to talk about? How filthy I am, how you hate me, your love of the Dark Lord perhaps?"

"We'll start on the easy things first, like school. I hear you're quite the student." she stated.

A bit surprised that the insane woman knew anything about her she answered, "Well I am a good student. I honestly enjoy school and books and learning in general." she informed her, "I love everything about learning, from the smell of the parchment to the way the scratching of a quill sounds.

"Hm, what's your favorite subject then girl?" the woman was genuinely interested. Aside from the misfortune of the blood the girl reminded Bellatrix of herself. So eager to learn, ahead of all her friends and being the slight outcast.

"Well Charms and Tranfiguration are my top two but I'm rather fond of Potions too, just not Professor Snape." she told her. Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't an insane cackle or anything like that, it was a real laugh from the belly, light and airy.

"Well old Severus was always a challenge to be with." she informed the younger girl.

"What was your favorite subject in school Mistress?" she was leaning her hands on her knees waiting for the answer, she wanted to find out everything she could about the raven haired woman.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course. But I'm rather fond of Potions and Transfiguration too." she told her. She hesitated as if battling whether to say what she was thinking or not. She shook her head, "Well then girl what do your Muggle parents do?" she tried to keep the usually comforting silence away.

"Their dentists." she said unsure if Bellatrix knew what that was or not. The confused expression idicated she did not. "They take care of peoples teeth." she started. "Since Muggles do't have powers when they get sick or hurt they need a doctor, and dentists are the doctor for teeth."

"What happens if a tooth falls out or gets broken?" the Death Eater asked with interest.

"Well if a tooth breaks they put a cap on it. It's like a fake tooth so it looks normal. If they have a cavity, which is a hole in the tooth, they drill the bad part out and fill it up."

"They _drill_ peoples teeth? Does it hurt? I think I'd be a good dentist then if I had to be." she said.

"Well the drill is small, and they numb your mouth so you don't feel it. YOu can't hurt people Bella, you won't make any money. It's how people make a living, well not all of them are dentists but still." it was rather hard to explain the way the Muggle World worked to a witch.

"Hm muggles do things the hard way." she grumbled. "Wait, Bella? Getting a little too comfortable are we girl?" she asked slightly playful.

A blush crept onto Hermion's face, "Sorry Mistress." head lowered to hide the blush. An uneasy feeling set into Bella's stomach, it was a new feeling for her. The patch between her legs suddenly felt moist at the use of her name. At first it had been to establish power, to break the girl, but she always challenged her. It was that blasted Gryffindor spirit. Against all better thoughts she sat down onthe floor next to the young girl and silently took her hand in hers. A small gasp at the touch escaped the young witch who glanced over to Bella, an unreadable expression was on her face.

Taking the bull by the horns, seeing as this opportunity might never happen again she turned her face and pressed her lips to the the dark haired womans. An explosion went off in both of them, Bella tried fighting the feelings coming over her, but lost. Her fingers tangled in the hair of Hermione. How good it felt to have someone want to kiss you, and not just to force theselves upon you, as Rodolphis had. The girl actually wanted her affection.

The kiss was the best thing Hermione had ever felt. The way Bella tasted, how soft her lips felt against her own. She ran her tongue along Bellatrix's lips and begged for access which she got. Bellatrix ran her hands down the girls chest, over her stomach wanting to explore evey inch of the girl. They parted for air and the scared eyes of Hermione met the dark orbs of Bellatrix. Suddenly a burning sensation was on Bellatrix; the Dark Mark was burning, her master called for her. She pushed the girl away and left without saying a word. Hermione could only watch helplessly as the woman left. She brushed a finger to her lip feeling it tingle. A small smile spread across her face and she laid down in her bed to wait for her Mistress to return unsure of what would happen when she did.

...

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please let me know how it was I'm a bit nervous about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, but that terrible writer's block has gotten to me. Sorry for the chapter.

...

Apparating as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, Bellatrix found herself at their Headquarters of the most feared wizard to be, Lord Voldemort.

"Scourgify." she muttered, cleaning herself up. She walked past the Death Eaters, her head held high in that proud Pureblood way. No one said hello as she walked by, which was something she was accustomed to by now.

Stopping in front the double doors that led into the Throne Room she paused and wiped her mind clear. Her Master was a very accomplished Legilimens himself although Bella could keep him out. She pushed the doors open and walked ahead.

"Ah dear Bella. My most faithful and loyal follower." His dry raspy voice filled the room. Immediately she dropped in a deep bow of respect.

"Greeting my Lord, I believe you called me?" she asked in a low tone.

"Yes, get up Bella. Sit." He motioned to the chair nearest him. A foreboding feeling filled Bellatrix's senses, as she cautiously approached the man with so many snake-like features.

"As you wish my Lord." Silence engulfed them as she waited for her orders.

"Now Bella I have a very important job for you, which I trust you will not fail me in."

"Of course my Lord anything." She waited silently.

"I need you to deposit something in your vault at Gringotts, and make sure that no one knows what or where it is. There will be a list of magical protection that you will cast as well as being guarded by the dragon. Is this understood?"

"Yes my Lord you can count on me." She whispered.

"Good." A slimy smile slid over his features as he divulged the plan to his first Lieutenant.

…

Hermione was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling wondering what just happened, and more to the point what was going to happen to her once the deranged witch returned from wherever she had run off to. She had kissed her. She Hermione Granger had just kissed one Bellatrix Lestrange. Mass murderer and notorious Death Eater, and all she could think about at that moment was how soft her lips really were. How she tasted, like spice an something that was just Bellatrix. Needless to say Bellatrix was probably going to kill her.

"A fine mess you've gotten yourself into now Granger." She said aloud to herself.

"A fine mess indeed." The young witch was so startled she jumped off the bed landing hard on the cold floor. She looked up knowing the cold voice only belonged to one person.

"Mistress." She greeted her hoping the kiss was forgotten, at least for now.

"Don't try to butter me up Mudblood. I don't know what's gotten into that brain of yours, but rest assured you will be punished for it. Now on your feet." She commanded. The brunette did as she was told not wanting to push the grouchy witch.

"Mistress where did you go?" she asked genuinely interested in the older witches life. After all it was her only chance to catch up with the outside world.

"Where I go when I'm not here is none of your business Mudblood." She snapped effectively shutting Hermione up. They left the dungeon and went up the stairs. Walking through the halls she couldn't help but to again notice that there were no portraits of her family hanging on the walls.

"Mistress, why don't you have any portraits hanging up?" she asked curiously.

"When my parents died I took them all down. Even in death all my Mother did was nag me to be a proper Pureblood woman. I couldn't take it. So I put them away." She said simply. A look of annoyance spread over her face.

"Do you miss them?" she asked quietly, not wanting to push Bella too far.

"No." came the hushed reply. They walked to the upstairs library. Hermione looked at the tall ceilings lined with shelves that were stuffed with books, some so old and untouched dust covered them. "Ok Mudblood here we are. This place is filthy and since I'm going to need to use it more often I want you to clean it, top to bottom." She walked over to the large armchair and sat down summoning a goblet and some Fire Whiskey with her wand, she poured a large glass and took a drink. The bitter liquid burned going down, but it satisfied her.

"What am I to clean with Mistress?" she asked looking down at her trying not to notice the mounds of flesh peeking out from under her black corset.

"Here." She transfigured a rag and handed it to her. The younger woman went to start removing the dust from the books.

This was an exciting chore in Hermione's opinion. There were thousands! She dusted some off then read the covers and moved on to more. An hour passed and she had finally finished the complete lower shelves. She looked over to Bellatrix who by now had five glasses of the drink and had passed out on her chair.

Hermione took this as a chance for a small rest. Grabbing a book off the shelf she sat on the floor in front of Bellatrix and began to read. She glanced over to the half empty glass and decided to take a sip, just to see. She took a small sip and swallowed the foul tasting liquid that burned her throat. She coughed and shook her head. How Bella could drink so much of it was beyond her.

After her break the girl continued to dust the ancient tomes until she came upon a most interesting one. She pulled it off the shelf to examine it. It was a book about the Black family history. She couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her. Again she sat down with her book next to her Mistress and started to read.

Bellatrix was right about the House of Black, with its long history of Purebloods and their marriages, children that were had and accomplishments of the family. Skimming the pages she looked to see if the raven haired witch was referenced. She was not; the author must've died before Bellatrix came along. It was a clue this book. Apparently the Black family was very involved in the Dark Arts. No wonder Bellatrix turned out the way she did.

She took a moment to look at Bellatrix. She was dressed in another long black gown with a black and purple corset. As per usual leather metal studded boots. Her wild curls were in her face. She looked almost harmless when she slept, as if she couldn't commit all the heinous crimes she had. Her skin was deathly pale. Hermione reached out lightly to brush a stray curl out of her face.

'_She's beautiful. If only…'_ she shook the thought away, no use wishing for the impossible. She noticed Bella's wand clutched in her hand. '_She doesn't _trust_ anyone. Maybe I can make her trust me.'_

Putting the book back she continued to dust, after yet another hour the young witch found herself tired and hungry, it looked like Bella was going to be out for a while. She padded quietly to the door trying to keep as quiet as she could. All the sneaking around in Hogwarts was a great help to this. Slipping out the door she walked down to the kitchen to make a dinner if not just for her then for Bella too. She set about her work humming a Muggle tune.

….

Bellatrix awoke to find herself alone and in urgent need of the loo. She wondered where the Mudblood had gotten off to. Grasping her wand tightly she looked around for the Mudblood and found no sign of her. Walking down the stairs the smell of food drifted form the kitchen. She stood in the doorway to see the girl pulling a roast out of the oven to rest. She had obviously been busy whilst she slept.

"What's all this then?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"It's dinner I saw that you were…deep into your sleep so I thought I'd cook something for you when you woke up." She lied.

"You wouldn't happen to be lying to me now would you Muddy?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Well maybe for the both of us but mostly for you." This was only half a lie she reasoned.

"Hm, how do I know you didn't poison it to kill me and escape?" she asked suspiciously.

"If you want I'll eat some first, or you could just read my mind if you haven't already." She said sarcastically. Bellatrix was not one to pass up an opportunity to invade someone's mind, especially with their permission. She went deep into the recesses of the brunettes mind and other then the slight attraction she felt for Bellatrix there was no malice detected.

"Well get on with serving me then girl." She sat herself at the table and summoned a bottle of wine and a glass, pouring herself a generous portion.

"Do you always drink this much?" she clapped her hands over her mouth at the question wondering if she could take it back.

"It's none of your business what I do filthy Mudblood. Get yourself a portion; be lucky that I'm feeding you at all." She snapped.

The Gryffindor did as she was told and sat across from the crazy witch. Hermione ate quickly while Bella was daydreaming as she ate. Once she stood so did Hermione, who was led to her cell. She looked to Bella.

"Listen up Muddy I told you that you would be punished. Crucio!" the angry red flash escaped her wand and attacked the younger woman. Screams of agony ripped themselves from Hermione's throat as she sank to her knees.

"Now then sit Mudblood." She even had the nerve to point her finger down towards the floor.

"I'm not a dog Bellatrix, don't command me around as one." These words were bound to bring more suffering.

"Just a glutton for punishment aren't you itty bitty Gryffindor. Very well then." With a silent swish of her wand the punishment began. At first it was not so bad she felt the ropes restraining her arms. But then when the rope moved upwards towards her neck and the oxygen came only when she struggled she became panicked. It took Hermione to turn a lovely shade of blue before the eldest Black thought she had enough. The ropes disappeared and Hermione went into a fit of coughs. Before she could realize what was happening Bella was in front of her. Grabbing the young girl roughly she whispered,"Now my brave _Lion heart, _are we going to behave now?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes…Mistress." It was a defeated reply.

"Good then. Good night my little mudbaby." She turned and the doors were locked again.

…

After the first two weeks had gone by the sixth year fell into a routine. Get up clean her teeth the best she could, wash her face and wait for Bella. Depending on her mood when she woke up foretold the pace of the day. Some days it was just insults, some days were filled with punishment for whatever little thing she had done, whether right or wrong. Some days the raven haired beauty never came. These days were the worst for Hermione.

"Well well good morning pet. How's your morning going?" she asked politely as if they were old friends.

"As well as anyone can do being stuck in a cell." She replied dryly. The older witch nodded cheerfully as she unlocked the cell.

"Well come along then." She said suddenly as she walked towards the stairs.

"What am I going to do today Mistress?" she asked.

"You're filthy. Today you're getting a bath." She stated. Turning into the one room Hermione had never gone into. The one that belonged to Bellatrix.

"A bath?" her eyes were shining as she entered then dark room. Bellatrix lit the room which revealed the decor. There was a huge queen size bed with a black and green silk bedspread. There were green and silver pieces on the walls which were painted a dark blood red. There was a cherry wood desk near the bed littered with empty bottles and papers. There was also a bookshelf which held many of Hermione's favorites. A dressing table and three huge wardrobes stood on the far wall, and there was a door which she assumed led to the bathroom.

"Well stop gawking and go into the bathroom." She said after a moment passed.

"Yes Mistress."

The bathroom was fabulous! There was a deep claw footed bathtub made completely of black marble. She stood as Bellatrix started the water.

"Hope you don't mind a rather warm bath." She said swishing her wand when the tub filled. "Well what are you waiting for girl?" she asked when Hermione made no attempt to move towards the water.

"Are you going to stay here the whole time?" she asked timidly.

"Well of course I am! Do think I'm dense? And just give you the chance to escape and get me captured. I'll stay right here thank you very much." The honey haired witch stood quietly as Bella finished her rant.

"Fine, could you at least close your eyes until I'm in the water then?" she pleaded.

"Is the ickle Mudblood embarrassed?" she teased before cackling madly.

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine Muddy just hurry up before I lose my patience." She spat.

It took the young witch no more than a second to rip off her clothe and jump into the scalding bath water, which was at the exact temperature she liked it. A failed punishment for Bella she thought. The hot water felt wonderful on her muscles and back. She slid down and closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of the water.

Bellatrix took a seat in the corner and watched as Hermione went about her bath. She couldn't help but notice the smooth muscles in her back, the soft creamy skin. The girl was beautiful even if her blood disgraced her.

'_Stop this Bellatrix, do not lose__ sight of what the girl is here for.__'_ It was hard to ignore the pit that was in her stomach. Should the Dark Lord find out… no not an option. She shook the thought away. She was shaken from her mental battle because Hermione chirped up.

"What did you say girl?"

"I said thank you Mistress. I also asked if I would be permitted to shave and possibly brush my teeth?" she braced herself for the pain that surely followed the question. But after a minute passed she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and look to Bella who had a curious expression on her face.

"Do you hate me?" came the sudden question.

Taken aback Hermione thought about it. She turned to face Bella as she crossed her arms on the side of the tub.

"Of course I don't hate you." The reply sounded strange even to Hermione herself.

"But why not? I've got you living in the cellar I torture you and treat you like a slave. What's not to hate?" she all but screamed.

"Please Bella if you'll calm down for a moment I'll tell you. I know I should hate you but I don't. I don't believe in hate. Perhaps it's just that I know the woman you are now isn't the person you want to be, it's the person you were molded into." Came the quiet response. Bellatrix sat in silence at this answer.

"Haven't you ever wanted a life where you could go outside and not worry about being killed? Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Humph. Of course I've loved before. I love my sisters, and I loved Hogwarts."

"You didn't love your husband?" her voice bewildered.

"Of course not you daft Mudblood. Rodolphus and I married solely because our parents. I had no say in it or else I would have never married that bloody arse. Status is more important than love in the Pureblood's eyes." Her tone was bitter. "When he died in the First Wizarding War I have to say if I'm honest, I was relieved."

Hermione took this information in silently as she Mistress's eyes wandered back to her youth.

"Mistress?"

"What is it Muddy?"

"You never answered my question." She reiterated.

"Very well then just be quick about it." With a flick of her wand a razor as well as a toothbrush and toothpaste appeared for her. "I'll say Mudblood for a minute there I forgot about your obsession with teeth."

"It's not an obsession. I just like to take care of them. I was brought up with Muggles after all and they can't just replace them if something happens to them." She explained. She quickly set about shaving her legs being careful not to cut herself. Her under arms followed. She debated about her most private areas but decided why not, in the end.

I'm done Mistress." The elder witch summoned a towel. The brunette set about frying herself when another question popped in her head.

"Am I going to wear the same clothes again Mistress?" she was careful not to push the older woman. The fact that she'd been this kind could only mean pain in the near future.

"I suppose not." she mussed. Looking through her wardrobe she found a pair of black leggings and a small black shirt.

"Thank you again, Bella I really appreciate the bath." She rushed forward and embraced the other woman quickly.

"Well back to the cellar with you Muddy. I 've got work to do, can't spend all day with you, you know. Oh, and don't get used to this treatment. It was a one time thing." They walked quietly to the cell. After locking Hermione away she went to her study to return to the bottle to drown out the feelings that were stirring for the younger witch.

"Damn you Mudblood." She whispered as she took her first gulp. Soon she faded to black with Hermione's name on her lips.

…

A/ N: So what did you think? Not as bad as I thought it would be. But leave me a review so I can find you. Thanks to all who do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is chapter seven let's hope it's a good one.

…

The raven haired witch awoke to a pounding headache most likely brought on by all the alcohol she ingested trying rid Hermione from her thoughts. She stumbled into the bathroom to clean herself up. She turned on the shower so the water was scalding. While letting the water rush over her she thought of the look on Hermione's face while she was in the tub. _'So peaceful, so relaxed.'_ Her thoughts drifted to the younger witch's body. The tones muscles in her back and legs. The supple amount of cleavage she had. She quickly cursed herself for thinking of the girl and set about washing her jet black hair. After shaving and taking care of her face she stepped out and summoned a fluffy black towel with her wand. She cast a heating charm to dry her hair. Passing through the door back into her room she started putting on the many layers of black clothing.

…

Thoughts of Bellatrix had kept Hermione from sleep that night. The older witch was acting strange, and strange for Bellatrix must have been off the deep end for any other normal person. Letting her mind wander the thought of Ginny came upon her. She was probably upset that she hadn't come by as she promised she would. If only she could send an owl. In the midst of her thoughts Bellatrix came sauntering through the door.

"Good morning pet. Sleep well?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"Not very well Mistress, and you?" there was no need to provoke her when she was in such an oddly cheerful mood.

The older woman put on a pout at this news, "Aww why not? The thoughts of Potter and the Weasley girl keep you up?" she taunted in her childish voice. This put a frown of distaste on the Gryffindor's face.

"They weren't who I was thinking of no." she snapped back.

"Well no need to get so bothered Mudblood; it was only a question after all." She said condescendingly. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the older witch. The Slytherin conjured a fluffy pillow to sit on. She lifted her skirt to sit, giving Hermione a perfect view of the pale legs underneath. Of course she tried not to stare put she found herself entranced until a noise from Bellatrix brought her back to reality. A terrible shade of red flushed her face. A curious Bella quirked an eyebrow at this. "Hm." Was all the Death Eater said.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" the Gryffindor practically shouted. The older woman let out a low chuckle sending chills down the girls spine.

"Well since you're practically undressing me whilst I'm right in front of you I thought I'd bring you back." Another simple answer. An embarrassed Hermione could only lower her head, if not from shame at least to hide the awful color she had turned. "I have to say Mudblood, of all the things they told me about you, no one ever mentioned you fancied the ladies." She stated, causing Hermione to flush again.

"Well well dearie at this rate you'll never return to your normal color. Perhaps I'll leave you now." She mussed aloud.

"No!" she blurted a little too fast, causing the older witch to give her an amused glance.

"Going to miss me that much are we Muddy?" she teased.

"Well it's not as if I have anyone else to keep me company. At least if I had a book I wouldn't miss you." She snapped.

"Should I be offended by that?" she asked darkly.

"No no of course not. I must be delirious that's all." She tried to get out of this.

"Too late." With a few swishes of her wand Bella summoned a tub. She muttered the water spell. "Look at the water girl." She commended. As the younger witch looked down invisible chains pulled her face to the water and held her. She struggled until it hit her to hold still. Once the dizzy feeling set in she was released. Falling on her knees, coughing and sputtering she gasped for breath. "Listen up ickle one; I could make your life very very difficult." She threatened in a hissing voice.

"You don't have to do this Bellatrix." Damn that Gryffindor pride that caused her to fly off the handle.

"But don't you understand you pretty little stupid thing, I like it. I like the thrill of the chase. The capture and whatever else comes from it are all bonuses." Hermione only let out a sigh a shook her head.

"Well I think you could have so much more if you gave this life up."

"Well girl even if I did want to, which I don't" she spat, " There is still the problem of all the things I've already done, and I'll be dammed if I go back to Azkaban." A momentary look of fear passed over her face which quickly turned to anger. "Crucio!" Hermione went down in an instant. After the curse stopped the Gryffindor passed out.

…..

"Mum." Came the call from the window where Ginny was perched.

"What's wrong love?" Mrs. Weasley answered from the stove where dinner was being made. A month had passed by now and the Burrow hadn't seen hide nor hair of the witch.

"What if something's happened to Hermione?" she asked frantically.

"Oh don't worry my dear I'm sure she's fine. You'd do best not worry dear." She said smiling at the concern her daughter had for her friend.

A thoughtful Molly Weasley took a glance at her daughter, her only daughter. Well now days she considered the other witch as a daughter as well. _'She's getting to be a bean pole.' _The mother of many thought. _'Soon she'll graduate and then she'll get a job and a husband and a place of her own and then…' _Molly shook away the thought. "Well someone better start having children soon." She mumbled to herself. Ginny only shook her head leaving her mother to ramble to herself.

…..

The next week was fairly uneventful, although Bellatrix was a bit more cranky than usual. Aside from the rather nasty curse that had been thrown at her the older witch had been a rare appearance. After three days of not seeing the woman the girl started to worry. Of course this happened all the time. Bellatrix disappears for days, the girl worried then she would waltz in, hips in full swing. Her dark eyes would shine and catch Hermione staring. Right on cue the seductress came in, but something was off. She was limping and her dress was torn in shreds. Blood, fresh and old was trickling down her arm from a rather large gash.

"Bellatrix what happened?" she rushed to the older woman.

She let out a groan of pain as the younger witch wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her down gently._ 'Bella must have been in a terrible fight. And here I am with no wand.'_ The feeling of panic was setting in until Bellatrix screamed for her to do something. The astute witch noticed the wand, Bella's wand. The last thing the Death Eater remembered her wand slipping from her fingers and darkness consuming her.

….

A/N: Me thinks this is a good place for a cutoff. Have to keep you on edge. Pleae leave me feedback about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well since the last chapter was a success I think another chapter is in order. R&R.

…

Darkness swirled around her head. All thoughts void except the darkness, and then the pain. There was no escaping it. Light was nowhere. The older woman was limp in the girls' arms. She levitated Bella to her bedroom, where she was gently placed on the bed. A moment of paralyzing fear set over the younger witch. She ran to the library and looked through the huge selection of books. At last she finally found one that pertained to healing; she grabbed the book and ran to Bella. _'What if I can't do it.'_ She wondered.

"No this is the moment to prove myself." Set and determined she set about healing the Death Eater. The first task was ridding the woman of the constricting clothing. Honestly, how Bella could take the time to put all this on everyday puzzled the Gryffindor. Then having to take it all off again, it was too much work in Hermione's opinion. She unfastened the corset and peeled the clothing off as if it was a second skin.

Hermione gave the elder witch a look over. Some of the wounds were bad some minor. Her eyes traveled over the curves of her chest down to those legs which captured her. Of course this was not the time to be fantasizing about this; after all if she didn't help her fantasy is all it might be.

She worked quickly to heal the smaller wounds first. The book next to her proved most helpful for the more serious wounds. It was tiring work this healing business, but it got done. She felt the women's torso and legs for anything broken, which there was none.

The next step was to wash the blood from the beauty which had become her ward. Using her Gryffindor brain she figured a bath would be a tad difficult and maybe too much? After all she'd seen the woman naked already, if she were to wake up…oh the pain. Instead she grabbed a basin and a cloth. Using warm water she wiped the blood from her hands arms and face. Then a rinse of the rag. Her legs and feet followed along with another rinse. Her chest was more of a challenge, she wanted the other woman thoroughly clean but it practically seemed like she was trying to feel up the older woman. Working quickly over that area she finished and moved to her face. Her delicate shade of pale sat on high defined cheekbones. For once a scowl was not on her lips. Tearing her eyes away she rummaged through the wardrobe in search of something comfortable for sleep. A black nightgown hung on a hook. She slipped the woman into the garment then into bed. The time read seven o'clock, on cue a growling escaped her stomach. A quick bite was in order. The feeling of a wand being back in her possession was bliss. It made this small process so much easier. After eating a sandwich she headed back upstairs to Bella. Hermione pulled a chair up to the bedside and took the icy hand in her own.

A moment of silence passed, she found she had no clue as of what to do next. _'I still have her wand.'_ She thought, _'It would be so easy to escape…all I would have to do is…'_ she looked from the wand to the unconscious woman. She shook the thought away. She put the wand on the eldest Black sister's desk and returned to her seat. Again she took the woman's hand; an idea came to her then. She started talking to the Death Eater. After another three hours Hermione finally fell asleep in the chair still holding the older witch's hand.

…

Morning came with the most horrible pain Bellatrix had ever experienced. She found that her left hand was taken she looked over to see Hermione. The young witch was slumped in her chair still grasping the hand for dear life. Searing pain filled Bellatrix as she tried to get up. The moans of pain along with all of the movement woke Hermione she looked over to the enchantress moving.

"Bellatrix! You're okay!" Hermione shouted as she saw Bella making an attempt to get up. She had to fight off the urge to squeeze the older witch with all her might. The exciting feeling quickly dissipated and was replaced with worry.

"Bellatrix please settle down." She said gently pushing the older woman back to her pillow.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" Bella didn't know whether to be angry or touched. After all, the Mudblood could have just killed her and left, but instead she stayed. She was a strange one; this Mudblood. The sound of the girl speaking brought her out of her daze.

"Well last night when you came down to my cell your dress was all ripped up and you were bleeding then you passed out. I had to do something, I couldn't just let you…" the girl trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. For the first time in a long time the ice around the dark witch's heart melted a little bit. The look on her face softened as she lay back at Hermione's insistence. The younger witch fussed for the next hour until Bellatrix, who had forgotten what it was like to have someone _want_ to help her, could take it no longer. Not since her childhood had she felt this way.

"Hermione will you please sit the fuck down, I'll be fine really." She blurted halting the girl in her tracks. At first a look of surprise flashed on her features, then surprise, which led to a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that girl?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"You've never used my name before. Just surprised me that's all." She turned away from her to hide the grin that was now plastered on her face. She retrieved Bella's wand so maybe the witch could help herself.

"I've a good question; how did I get clean and into my sleep clothes?" she asked innocently, as if she had no clue.

"Well…uh you see when I brought you up here I had to take your dress and corset off to heal you then…maybe I cleaned you and put into bed clothes then bed." She rushed out in one breath and closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the Crucio that was surely coming her way. She flinched when she felt a hand on her cheek instead. She opened her eyes to a chuckle escaping the Death Eater.

"Well thank you then." It was a short reply filled with words not said for anyone other than the Dark Lord. It was obvious both women were a bit unsure of themselves.

"It's really no problem." She decided now might be the moment that changed it all.

"Well I'm going to the bath then. Wait here Muddy." She barked. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she attempted to stand. Black spotted her vision; a steady Hermione was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Perhaps you need my help Bella." It was more of a statement then a question. A nod was the only response she received. Wrapping an arm around the Death Eaters' waist they took the short walk to the tub. A swish of the wand took care of the rest. Bubbles were added to the bath; after all, the calmer the witch stayed the longer Hermione could spend with her pain free. A chair was transfigured for the girl.

"Am I supposed to stay here with you?" clearly flabbergasted at the thought of seeing Bellatrix completely naked.

"Well I'm not just going to let you go running around the house now am I pet?" clearly an answer was in order.

"Of course not." A bittersweet reward she thought.

"Now that's a good girl. Sit my pretty." A chuckle followed the command, which she followed. Steam was rising from the top of the bath indicating the water must have been near boiling, which is how the insane woman liked it.

Obviously modesty was something that Bellatrix felt was unnecessary as she pulled the nightgown over her head and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor. The scent of lavender filled the small space with a good amount of steam. Bellatrix stepped into the tub and sank into the water; a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. The Gryffindor felt her breath hitch in her throat. The sound from her capture almost made her come undone. How could something so beautiful, so enchanting be so dangerous and deadly. The thought perplexed her until Bellatrix's voice cut her thought short.

"I'm sorry Mistress did you say something?" she asked trying not to look directly at the older witch; which in turn did not go unnoticed by Bella.

"You're pretty." Was the simple response. Two words, two little words were all it took to turn her a horrible shade of pink. "Do you turn colors every time someone says something nice to you?" it seemed like a genuine question of curiosity about her. Not since right before the kiss had Bella asked her anything so personal.

"Well not always but you must admit it's a bit strange to have the worlds' most dangerous Death Eater compliment a Mudblood." It was getting harder and harder to keep eyes off the beauty that was Bellatrix.

"Well it's odd for me as well." There was a pause, followed by a moment of hesitation. "Listen girl, I really do appreciate what you did any other witch would have just left, or killed me there. So I've given it a think and I've come up with a splendid reward for you. After I've had my bath and breakfast you'll receive it." She sank into the water and returned with her wild hair plastered all over her face. She was almost cat like, under all the bitchiness was something that just wanted love. The big eyes and small frame helped.

The bath ended soon after, as Bellatrix stepped to get out it took all her will power to not stare at the gorgeous frame in front of her. Breakfast was the next order of business. Of course Hermione was so nervous about this "fabulous surprise" eating seemed out of the question. Still she took a few bites and pushed her food around as she waited for the death maiden to finish.

"Well come along then pet." The abrupt voice filled the thoughts of the younger witch. By time she was up and following, Bellatrix was already walking away. She followed Bella to a door that was right across from her own bedroom; this puzzled the other girl greatly. They passed through the door and were met by a bathroom not as wonderful as Bella's but it was still a sight. She looked to Bella for an explanation.

"Well here we are Muddy, take a bath, this time you'll be alone I trust you will not make me regret this decision." She looked expectantly to the honey haired girl. A swish of her wand provided everything the girl could need, toothpaste and a toothbrush, a razor, bubbles, a hairbrush and countless other things. The sharp voice brought her back. "I need to go out. When you're done with your bath, go to the library and wait for me. Go nowhere else. Understand me ickle one?" she purred into her ear, her breasts pushed up against Hermione's back causing a feeling of wetness between her legs. She nodded as Bella shot her a seductive smile and departed.

The bath was bliss. Strange enough she felt a bit lonely with the crazy witch near her. She took care of her needs and sat back in the tub to reflect. Something strange was happening to the both. The feeling of resentment was gone and replaced by a strange unusual feeling. The thought of the beautiful Death Eater should send a feeling of terror down her spine; as it used to. But now, the thought of her brought on the flutter of butterflies and tingly feelings. Closing her eyes brought her face to the darkness that smile. The Gryffindor laid back and brought a hand to her sex; the feeling sent chills down her spine. She thought of Bella touching her like in her dreams; she inserted two fingers inside herself with the dark witches face on her eyelids. She let out a moan and sped up her pace, soon she felt she was close to climax. The orgasm ripped through her with Bella's name falling from her lips. The water was cooling; she decided to finish up and depart to the library. Bellatrix had left a clean pair of clothes in the library for the girl. More black; which was not Hermione's color of choice, but it would suffice.

She picked out a volume from the shelves and found a large overstuffed chair; the very same one Bella had passed out on, and curled up with her book. After a few hours she drifted into slumber. A very tired Bellatrix Apparated into her bedroom. Not seeing the younger witch, she moved on with phase two of the surprise.

"Hm, can't believe I'm going through all the trouble for a Mudblood! My parents must be turning in their graves." She muttered to herself walking down the hall. A swish of her wand was all it took and the room transformed before her. A satisfied smirk sat on her face. She went to retrieve her pet; which she found sleeping with a book. A smile tugged on Bella's heart strings. Her thumb caressed the smooth flesh of her cheek bringing a smile to the pale pink lips.

"Wake up." the words were so far away. "Wake up Muddy." The girl couldn't bring herself to focus on the origin of them. She fought through the haze of sleep and was brought to deep brown eyes. A small smile found its way to her lips. She sat up and pushed the groggy feeling away and focused on the Black in front of her.

"Well I see you were a good pet; well now the second part of your reward come along." This time she waited for the younger girl. Walking back down the hall on the left of the bathroom Hermione had just been in was another door. She looked to Bellatrix who in turn shot her eyes to the door. Hermione stepped to the door and turned the handle; it was a bedroom. Both witches stepped in. It was a large room, not quiet the size of Bella's but just as grand none the less. The walls were a light red; the huge window was covered by thin curtains that let in lots of light much to the younger girls' satisfaction. The bathroom was the next door over. A puzzled look spread to the surprise witch's face. Bella only rolled her eyes. "Honestly they told me you were smart, where are those brains of yours then?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Well excuse me if I think it's a little strange after you've held me prisoner here don't you think?" she shot out angrily.

The Black witch softened, "Ok pet I'm sorry. This will be you're new room. This is your reward. But do not mistake me girl you're still mine and still to do as I say. Understood?" the dark haze over her eyes indicated her seriousness. Her throat dry as a bone, all she could do was nod. The air between them was starting to feel stale and choking. Soft brown met harsh black. A smile spread over Hermione's lips.

"Thank you so much Mistress!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the Death Eater who stiffened, not used to being embraced, awkwardly patting the girls back.

"There there that's enough of that Muddy." She pushed the younger girl away. She nervously looked around as if she wanted to flee. "Well then, you may go to the library or the bathroom but nowhere else." She ordered.

"Well what about your room" she quizzed.

"I'll call if I need you. But Mistress has work to do so entertain yourself, take a nap." Turning on her heel she left, leaving a very confused Hermione.

…

A/N: Hey all this chapter took me quite a while. But here it is let me know R&R.


End file.
